The present invention generally relates to small handheld power tools, and more particularly to a dust collection attachment system for such tools.
Small handheld power tools that perform drilling, sawing and other types of cutting and the like are known in the prior art and have been widely used by hobbyists, artisans, tradesmen and others in a wide variety of applications. Such rotary hand tools generally have a motor with a rotary output shaft that extends from a nose portion that is more recently configured to connect to various accessories or attachment devices. Some of these rotary hand tools are quite powerful for their size and are used by tradesmen in the building trades as spiral saws that use a side cutting rotary bit to penetrate and rapidly cut holes in drywall paneling for electrical switches, outlets, light fixtures and the like.
As is known in the art, such rotary hand tool tasks can be more easily performed by using an accessory device that is attached to the tool. For example, a depth adjustment accessory device is often used with such a cutting tool to limit the penetration of a cutting bit, particularly a spiral bit which is used to cut openings and the like in a drywall sheet. Other types of accessory devices may be used to facilitate increased control for delicate and/or accurate detail cutting.
There is an increased awareness of health considerations in the use of hand tools which create dust and other airborne particles that may be adjusted by a user during operation of such tools. Also, the general desire to limit the dispersion of dust and particles in an area where such a tool is being used is highly desirable. It is for these reasons that many of the accessory devices that have been designed and marketed have a capability of collecting dust in association with some type of vacuum source that may be available to the user of such tools.